Book Four: Air
by myxnameistaylor
Summary: Takes places after Book 3, around 3 years into the future. Aang is 15, Katara 17. Lemons and Kataang!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Thank you guys for reading! This is my first Kataang story, and feedback would be awesome! (: This is only the first chapter, I'll write more when I know where I want to go with it! (:  
>I do not own any of A:TLA. If I did, I wouldn't have ended it at book 3! (:<strong>

Aang was practicing firebending with Zuko, particularly refining their moves to The Dancing Dragon. Zuko was blushing since Mai and the rest of the gaang were staring at them while they went through the moves. Aang didn't mind the attention; being the Avatar he was used to people staring at him.

"That was amazing, Aang!" Katara said when they finished. The airbender walked over to the group and placed a soft kiss on his girlfriend's lips.

"Come on, guys! I thought I said no kissing in front of me!" Sokka complained. He walked over to Suki, grabbed her hand, and led her away from everyone else. They had been spending more and more time together, and Aang wasn't sure what they were doing, he just knew that no one else seemed to want to tell him.

"You could learn to do it too, if you'd like," Aang said to her. She smiled and tried to insist on him not teaching her, but he wasn't going to let her go so easily. "Come on, I'll teach you." He took her hand and instead of teaching her how in front of everyone else, he brought her towards a spring they had found one time during a walk through the woods near Zuko's summer home on Ember Island.

Aang placed his body in the first formation, intending for Katara to follow. Katara was distracted by the Avatar's strong muscles and how they flexed while he danced. She remembered his dance party, and how he had returned the hope back to the fire nation children. While Aang closed his eyes and danced, Katara sneaked closer to him and surrounded him in her arms from behind. Shocked, Aang bended her away from him, expecting her to be an attacker.

"So that's how its going to be, huh?" Katara laughed, and drew water from the spring, ready to fight back. Aang smiled at his girlfriend, glad she was playing with him. "Well, Avatar, you might want to reconsider who you mess with. I'm not some helpless girl," she whipped the water toward Aang, which he blocked with ease. He knew Katara better than anyone else. He could predict her movements before she even started to make them.

"I wouldn't think so highly of yourself, little watertribe girl. Haven't you heard of the things I've done?" He blew a gentle breeze toward her, messing up her hair. She tried keeping her face from smiling.

"Oh? What if I did this?" She dropped water down on his head; she had moved so discretely he hadn't seen her bend the water above him. He earthbent the ground below the water over his head, providing a small U shaped shelter for himself. He was about to clear the water from falling over the opening of his little hut, but Katara came bursting through and kissed him before he could do anything. He went to raise his hands to her face, but he realized they were frozen down to the sides of his body. "I caught you, Avatar." She laughed openly, now.

"You win this time. Next time I wont just blow air at your face. You just watch." He pressed his lips to the tip of her nose, and she smiled. "Let's get back to the others. They probably are wondering what happened to us.

"Alright," Katara said. They made their way back to Zuko's summer home.

~a few hours later~  
>Katara couldn't sleep. She kept thinking of Aang, and how they had played in the water earlier. She had been with him for 3 years now, and she was still just as in love with the boy as she had been when she first realized she loved him.<p>

There was a soft knock at her door, and she tentatively said "Come in." Aang peeked his head into the open door, a sheepish smile on his face.

"I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about things. Meditating couldn't even help me." He walked over and sat down on the other half of her bed. "Do you mind if I stay in here with you for a while?" Katara just patted the bed next to her, and he scooted under the covers next to her. She sighed with content when she felt his arms surround her thin form.

He started kissing down her neck, slowly, and very softly. She loved that he always knew how to please her. She flipped over and met his lips with her own, loving how soft his lips were. He was shirtless, she noticed, like he always was when he slept. She was also only in her bindings. They had seen each other in these clothes before, but now it seemed different.

"Aang," Katara whispered as she ran her hands down his chest…

**AN: WELL, I THINK I'LL JUST STOP THERE FOR NOW. Muahah c: Don't worry, the next chapter will be up soon! (: I'll be sure to make it longer, too! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, guys!(: I promised you more, so here it is. Make sure to review, and don't be afraid to message me (:  
>I do not own any of A:TLA. <strong>

Aang woke up suddenly. He was in his room, lying on his bed, and it was dark outside. He didn't remember ever falling asleep…

"Whoa!" he yelled, when he felt hands and water on his back. He turned around and saw Katara healing a wound on his back. "What happened?" He asked.

"You slipped when we were on our way back to the spring… Don't you remember?" Katara looked worried. She was always extremely protective of Aang, and this time was no exception.

"No… I had a dream we that everything went perfectly fine," Aang looked at his girlfriend. He couldn't fully understand his feelings for her, or where things were going between them. The only thing he was sure of was that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. The way she cared about him made him glad she was in his life, and he could not picture his life without her.

"Oh, Aang," Katara brought him to her in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. She pulled back to look him in the eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed her lightly at first, but gradually gaining passion. Aang was pushed so that he was laying down, Katara managing not to break their kiss. She continued to kiss up his jaw, to his ear, down his neck, along his collarbone. Aang sighed, resting his head back against the pillows. Katara's hands made their way to the avatar's stomach, feeling the hard muscle she found there. She loved his body, and this was the first time she had really appreciated it in this way.

"Katara?" Aang whispered. She looked up to him, afraid she might have gone too far. "I really don't know anything about this type of thing-"Katara cut him off with a kiss.

"Neither do I, but I want to do this with you, Aang. If you're willing, I am," she smiled down at him. She was propped up on her elbows, waiting for his reply. Soon after Aang just smiled back and brought her face back to his.

With shaking hands, Aang slowly removed Katara's dress from her body, exposing her skin to the soft light barely coming in through the window. Her skin was soft beneath, something he had never had the chance to appreciate before. His hands explored her smooth stomach and hips.

Lifting herself up, Katara began to unwrap her upper bindings, Aang keeping his eyes locked with hers the entire time, smiling. He was the luckiest man in the world right now. When Katara threw the bindings across the room, Aang brought his eyes down to the rest of her body. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

Blushing, Katara smiled. Then she slid her fingertips down his toned chest to the waistband of his pants. She gently began slipping them off him, with Aang eventually kicking them off all the way.

Katara next began to pull down his underwear too, wanting him to be completely exposed to her. His erection popped out of the undergarments, catching her attention. She brought her hands to it, stroking it lightly, making Aang groan.

Stopping her midstroke, Aang flipped them over so that he was on top of her, and began to remove her lower bindings. They were both eager for them to be off. Aang dropped them to the ground on the side of the bed, and stoked the skin on her inner thighs.

"Are you ready?" Katara asked.

"Yes," Aang slowly pushed into her center, letting out a load moan at the contact. Katara had closed her eyes, and thrown her head back. She moaned softly, digging her nails into his back, showing her appreciation.

Aang began to pull out, enjoying the friction he felt. Katara's nails in his back only increased his pleasure at the moment. He began to work his manhood in and out of her body. Slowly at first, but when Katara started moving her hips too, he couldn't control himself. He began to pump in and out faster, and harder than before.

Katara brought his face to hers in another kiss, biting his bottom lip softly. He opened his mouth, running his tongue along her lips, which she then opened her mouth too. Katara sucked on his tongue, moving it in and out of her mouth.

"Katara, I think I'm going to-" Aang didn't even finish his sentence. He released inside of her, and Katara reached her own climax seconds later. She screamed his name out, which Aang had to cover her mouth, hoping no one else, especially Sokka, had heard.

"That was amazing," he whispered to Katara, after collapsing next to her. She turned her head in his direction, giggling.

"Let's just hope no one heard us," she brought her head closet to his, kissing him lightly on his arrow. "I'm tired." He opened his arms to her, which she cuddled into happily.

"I love you, Katara."

"I love you too, Aang." The two then fell asleep.

~the next morning~

"AANG!" Sokka was pounding on the door. "AANG! Unlock your door! It's an emergency! We've lost Katara!"

Katara woke up, surprised to feel a warm body next to hers. She suddenly remembered what had happened last night, and smiled. "Good morning, Aang," she bent down and kissed him on his lips lightly. He was halfway awake, also being woken up by Sokka's freak out. Katara was ready to yell to Sokka that she was inside to get him to be quiet, but Aang put a hand over her mouth.

"I'll meet you in a second Sokka! Just calm down, I know where Katara is!" He yelled through the door. Katara stretched, wincing from the soreness she felt between her legs. Aang was trying to pull her closer to him, but she stopped him, laughing. "We have to go show the others that I haven't gone missing, we can cuddle later."

Aang consented, and got up to get dressed. Katara watched him, her attention catching onto his manhood. She wanted him again, even though she knew that she had to go show Sokka she was okay. Aang caught her looking, and grinned. "You're the one who said we had to go see everyone."

She looked away, blushing. "Right…" She also got up, wrapping her lower bindings first, then working on her upper bindings. She was having difficulty, which Aang noticed. He now had his underwear and pants on, and he walked over to help her wrap the cloth around her chest. When he was done she kissed him on the cheek lightly.

Quickly throwing on her robe, Aang opened the door, not even bothering to put on a shirt. He never usually wore one in the morning, anyway. When he saw the coast was clear, he motioned for Katara to follow him. They made their way downstairs, and found everyone down there awake.

"Thank goodness you knew where she was, twinkle-toes," Toph said, knowingly. "We were all so panicked we were ready to bust down doors looking for her." She turned her head towards Katara, even though she couldn't see her. "Good morning, Katara. How'd you sleep?" She said this with a slight tilt in her voice. "I could hardly sleep last night. It was like I just kept feeling an earthquake or something," she then started laughing. No one else caught on, except for Aang and Katara. The rest of the group just looked at her like she was crazy.

"I slept fine, thank you Toph. I'm sorry you didn't," she cleared her throat. "Sorry guys," she said, now talking to everyone in the room. "I was outside practicing some bending. I told Aang earlier that I was going, I figured you wouldn't notice."

"Sorry for overreacting Katara," Sokka started walking toward her and Aang. "I just thought something – Aang! What happened to your back?" Everyone's eyes were now on Aang's back, which were still covered in scratch marks from Katara's nails. Toph began laughing again, and Katara's eyes widened.

"I uhm… I accidentally brought myself really close to a tree on my glider when I was flying yesterday. No big deal. Katara can heal it later."

Suki was staring at his back, then looked between Katara and Aang, then she would glance at his back again. Finally her eyes landed on Katara's, and she raised an eyebrow. Katara just gave her a pleading look, and Suki smirked. "Come on, Sokka. Let's go get something to eat." She led him toward the kitchen, and everyone followed, except Aang and Katara.

"Suki knows," Katara sighed. Aang shrugged.

"She won't say anything. She's held secrets for us before," he kissed her forehead. "Now, Toph, on the other hand…"

Katara sighed. "Let's go eat, and hope she behaves herself." They made their way to the kitchen, their stomachs growling.

**AN:  
>Wooo! Feel free to review, and sorry I took longer to write this than I originally planned. A lot of you are probably wondering why I didn't include her hymen breaking, etc, but I figure that she probably would have broke it at some point in their adventure around the world, or while waterbending, so I just decided to leave it out… makes sense, yes?<strong>

**Oh, and who's excited for "The Promise" to come out? (:**


End file.
